Wand
A wand is a quasi-sentient magical instrument through which a witch or wizard channels her or his magical powers to centralise the effects for more complex results. Most spells are done with the aid of wands, but spells can be cast without the use of wands. Wandless magic is, however, very difficult and requires much concentration and incredible skill; advanced wizards and some magical creatures such as house elves are known to perform such magic. Wands are manufactured and sold by wandmakers, the most famous of these in Great Britain being Ollivander, and in Eastern Europe Gregorovitch. Each wand consists of a specific type of wood that surrounds a core of magical substance. Although the wand cores may come from the same creature, or the wood may come from the same tree, no two existing wands are exactly alike. The study of the history and the magical properties of wands is called wandlore. History Wands were developed in Europe at an unknown point, though it is known that it was in the B.C. era. The Ollivander family started manufacturing wands in 382 B.C. - "The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Over time, they earned a worldwide reputation. In the 13th century, the Elder Wand, which would become known as the most powerful wand in existence, was created. The first wandmaker in North America was Irish witch Isolt Sayre , who came to North America and started making wands for her adoptive sons and the students of her school Ilvermorny. With the passage of Rappaport's Law, no child was allowed a wand until they arrived at Ilvermorny and they had to leave them there during the holidays until they reached the age of seventeen. By the 1920s, the use of wands had become common in North America although every witch and wizard, including tourists, needed a Wand permit. At an unknown point in history, wands were introduced to Asia. Cherry wand masters received special prestige at Mahoutokoro school in Japan. In the 20th century, wands were introduced to Africa, where they were less commonly used compared to other parts of the world. Magic and wands Magic with a wand is usually performed with an incantation, but more experienced wizards can cast nonverbal spells, which conceal the spell until cast and may thereby prevent an opponent from adequately protecting him- or herself in time. Wands are referred to as "quasi-sentient" because their being imbued with a great deal of magic makes them as animate as an inanimate object can be.24 December 2007 PotterCast Interviews with J.K. Rowling Every single wand is unique and will depend for its character on the particular tree and magical creature from which it derives its materials. Moreover, each wand, from the moment it finds its ideal owner, will begin to learn from and teach its human partner. Wands and wandlore Wandlore is a specific class of magic that refers to the history and magical properties of wands. Mr Ollivander claims that it is a "complex and mysterious branch of magic." The idea that a wand chooses the wizard and can switch allegiance is a part of wandlore. The Celtic Tree Calendar has assigned trees to different parts of the year and it sometimes plays a part in wandlore. This calendar shows each month and the wood that goes with it. Some wands and their owners align with the calendar such as: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley (his first wand), and Draco Malfoy. Their wands are made of the wood that is linked to their date of birth. Harry was born between July 8 - August 4, his wand wood is Holly. Hermione was born between September 2 - September 29, her wand wood is Vine. Ron was born between February 18 - March 17, his first wand was made of Ash. Draco was born between May 13 - June 9, his wand wood is Hawthorn. Wand woods Most wands are long, thin rods of wood with a magical substance embedded into their core. Among the woods used are: Note: The wand woods Sugar Maple and Tamarack possess unknown properties and magical affinities, Wand cores Most wands made by Garrick Ollivander contain one of the three supreme core types, but there are others. Among the substances used are: General wand properties In almost all documented cases, the wand chooses the wizard who matches its character because the wizard may have difficulty or be unable to perform magic if his or her wand's characters conflict, or the magic may be sub-par to magic performed with a matching wand. Although Ollivander says that wizardkind can channel their powers through almost anything, optimum results can only be achieved with those they have a natural affinity for. When trying out different wands, a wand that is not suited to its wielder will usually not do anything at all. However, a warm feeling is an indication of having chosen the right wand, and the wand sometimes emits a few sparks or does some similar, small sign of magic. Wands are quasi-sentient: although they cannot think or communicate like a human, they can perform certain actions through their own will. This ability may be how they choose their wizard or witch and also explains Harry's wand's autonomously acting against Voldemort. Wand Lengths and Flexibility Many wandmakers simply match the wand length to the size of the witch or wizard who will use it, but this is a crude measure, and fails to take into account many other, important considerations. Longer wands might suit taller wizards, but they tend to be drawn to bigger personalities, and those of a more spacious and dramatic style of magic. Neater wands favour more elegant and refined spell-casting. However, no single aspect of wand composition should be considered in isolation of all the others, and the type of wood, the core and the flexibility may either counterbalance or enhance the attributes of the wand’s length. Most wands will be in the range of between nine and fourteen inches. While extremely short wands (eight inches and under) and very long wands (over fifteen inches) exist, these are exceptionally rare. In the latter case, a physical peculiarity demanded the excessive wand length. However, abnormally short wands usually select those in whose character something is lacking, rather than because they are physically undersized (many small witches and wizards are chosen by longer wands). Wand flexibility or rigidity denotes the degree of adaptability and willingness to change possessed by the wand-and-owner pair — although, again, this factor ought not to be considered separately from the wand wood, core and length, nor of the owner’s life experience and style of magic, all of which will combine to make the wand in question unique. New masters and wins his wand]] Wands can take new masters. When a wand's master is disarmed, stunned, or killed, the wand may accept the old master's attacker as its new master, swaying its allegiance over to the wizard who won it from its preceding owner. This phenomena is mostly observed in the Elder Wand, which, according to Albus Dumbledore, only respects power. The Elder Wand will transfer its allegiance even if its defeated master is not in possession of it at the time. No other wand is known to share this trait. Most wands are attached to their masters and will not easily discontinue their allegiance with the previous master, if at all. Indeed the original bond seems unlikely to be severed; if it were, then a defeated witch or wizard would be better served to acquire a new wand rather than continue using it because it would no longer perform at its peak for them — yet they don't. Furthermore, wands forcibly taken in circumstances of purely competitive or friendly nature or stolen without attacking the previous master will not change allegiance.Pottercast 131 Spell reversal ]] A wand keeps a record of all the spells used, which can be checked upon via the Priori Incantatem spell. This is a prime reason why criminals who wish to act discreetly would not use their own wands to perform illegal spells, fearing the record would betray them; instead, they could borrow someone else's wand to act with impunity, letting the other owner take the fall. The record seems to be rather intricate, as Peter Pettigrew took Voldemort's wand in fear it might reveal his treason, suggesting the wand has such records (such as branding the Dark Mark onto Pettigrew himself).Rumours! section of Damage and underwater use Spells and physical damage can break wands, greatly reducing their magical abilities. Even when repaired, the wand's magic will not improve and the wand may break again while performing magic; wands held together by something like Spellotape can backfire. The Elder Wand is able to completely repair broken wands, although this ability may be lost if the current master dies undefeated because most of the wand's power would disappear with him. In addition wands seem to possess the capability to, at least partially, function underwater as was demonstrated when Harry Potter attempted to use a Revulsion Jinx to free himself from the grip of several Grindylows. However Harry noted that instead of "sending sparks at the Grindylows" it "pelted them with what seemed to be a jet of boiling water". This implies that spells function differently in an underwater environment. Acquiring a wand Most witches and wizards buy their first wand when they are eleven — just before starting their magical education. Most English wizards and witches buy their wands at Ollivanders Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, where they may try out multiple wands until they find the one that suits them, or rather, the wand finds the wizard that suits it. Some witches and wizards, especially those from poorer backgrounds, are left to use wands that did not choose them but chose a member of their family: Ron Weasley, for example, uses his brother Charlie's old wand when he begins his first year at Hogwarts. In the United States of America, upon purchasing a wand, the buyer is given a Wand Registration Number, which is required for applications for wand permits. MACUSA has a Central Wand Archive.See this image Rights of usage Such non-human beings as goblins and house-elves are prohibited from owning or using wands. For goblins in particular, this prohibition has been a point of contention with the wizarding community and caused some outbreaks of violence. No known formal prohibition exists against Muggles possessing a wand; they would be unable to use them anyway since muggles don't possess magic, but a Muggle's possession of a wand could be considered a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Any underage wizards or witches who are expelled from school are forbidden from practising magic any further, and their wands have been confiscated and destroyed. Rubeus Hagrid's wand suffered such a fate, though it was somewhat repaired and kept inside his umbrella, and he is allowed to use that much. However, if the student in question is expelled after taking the Ordinary Wizarding Level, they are deemed to be full-fledged wizards and may retain their wands, as Newton Scamander did when he was expelled a few decades earlier. Gellert Grindelwald was expelled from Durmstrang, but he managed to maintain his wand (or procure another one) suggesting the wand confiscation only applies to Hogwarts students. Of course, any criminals arrested and imprisoned lose their wands as well: Barty Crouch Jr claimed that he was not allowed a wand since Azkaban; though their wands seem not destroyed but simply stored away because Bellatrix Lestrange managed to retrieve her old wand after escaping prison. Years ago, due to Rappaport's Law, no underaged North American witch or wizard was allowed a wand until they arrived at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Moreover, wands had to be left at Ilvermorny during vacations and only upon attaining seventeen years of age was the witch or wizard legally allowed to carry a wand outside school. However, this law has since been repealed (in 1965). During the last year of the Second Wizarding War, the British Ministry of Magic was overthrown by the Death Eaters, and new laws were put into effect. Muggle-born witches and wizards were regarded as having "stolen" their magic from "real" witches and wizards, and their wands (which were also considered stolen) were confiscated. Those who were not imprisoned were usually left destitute. Makers ]] ]] The wand was originally a European invention, and although many makers of wands exist, but Ollivander is the best known and most experienced in Britain. The wandmaking establishment has been making wands since 382 BC and is in Diagon Alley, London. Mr Ollivander went missing in the summer of 1996 until discovered by Harry, Ron and Hermione and rescued by the house-elf Dobby in 1998: he had been kidnapped by Death Eaters on Voldemort's orders. Ollivander thereafter tells Harry about the Elder Wand and how a wand passes ownership. More British wandmakers exist, for example, Jimmy Kiddell, but their wands were stated to be not as good as Ollivander's. Another notable wand maker was Mykew Gregorovitch, who had made the wand of Viktor Krum and once wielded the Elder Wand. In 1997 he was tracked down and questioned by Voldemort in Voldemort's quest to find the Elder Wand. Once Voldemort finished questioning Gregorovitch, he murdered him. Historical wandmakers in North America include Violetta Beauvais, Johannes Jonker, Thiago Quintana, and Shikoba Wolfe, each of whom specialised in a single type of wand core. According to legend, Death created the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in existence, from the branch of an elder tree. Albus Dumbledore, however, believed that Antioch Peverell was more the likely creator. Known wands AlastorMadEyeMoodywandNN8288.jpg|Mad-Eye Moody's wand Snape's wand.jpg|Severus Snape's wand Sirius wand.jpg|Sirius Black's wand Narcissa's wand.jpg|Narcissa Malfoy's wand Bellatrix lestrange second wand.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange's second wand Lucius malfoy second wand.jpg|Lucius Malfoy's second wand AlectoCarrowWandNN8280.jpg|Alecto Carrow's wand KatieBellWandNN8274.jpg|Katie Bell's wand NigelWandNN8264.jpg|Nigel Wolpert's wand Luna first wand.jpg|Luna Lovegood's first wand Luna's Wand.jpg|Luna Lovegood's second wand BillWeasleyWandNN8216.jpg|Bill Weasley's wand LavenderBrownWandNN8252.jpg|Lavender Brown's wand PercyWeasleyWandNN8218.jpg|Percy Weasley's wand NymphadoraTonksWandNN8250.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks's wand ProfPomonaSproutWandNN8256.jpg|Pomona Sprout's wand ProfFiliusFlitwickWandNN8262.jpg|Filius Flitwick's wand VincentCrabbeWandNN8228.jpg|Vincent Crabbe's wand GregoryGoyleWandNN8266.jpg|Gregory Goyle's wand MadamPomfreyWandNN8278.jpg|Madam Pomfrey's wand YaxleyWandNN8238.jpg|Corban Yaxley's wand PiusThicknesseWandNN8248.jpg|Pius Thicknesse's wand XenophiliusLovegoodWandNN8234.jpg|Xenophilius Lovegood's wand Scabior's wand.JPG|Scabior's wand MrsMollyWeasleyWandNN8214.jpg|Molly Weasley's wand ArthurWeasleyWandNN8212.jpg|Arthur Weasley's Wand RufusScrimgeourWandNN8242.jpg|Rufus Scrimgeour's wand ParvatiPatilWand.jpg|Parvati Patil's wand OliverWoodWandNN8258.jpg|Oliver Wood's wand MundungusFletcherWandNN8240.jpg|Mundungus Fletcher's wand DeanThomasWandNN8236.jpg|Dean Thomas's first wand SeamusFinniganWandNN8276.jpg|Seamus Finnigan's wand GregorovitchWandNN8260.jpg|Mykew Gregorovitch's first wand GrindelwaldWandNN8230.jpg|Gellert Grindelwald's wand Cho chang's wand.jpg|Cho Chang's wand George weasley wand.jpg|George Weasley's wand Fenrir wand.jpg|Fenrir Greyback's wand Kingsley Shacklebolt wand.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt's wand File:Death Eater Dark Mark wand.png|An unknown Death Eater's wand File:Death Eater Skull wand.png|An unknown Death Eater's wand File:Death Eater Snake wand.png|An unknown Death Eater's wand File:Death Eater Thorn wand.png|An unknown Death Eater's wand File:Percival Graves wand.png|Percival Graves' wand File:Seraphina Picquery wand.png|Seraphina Picquery's wand File:Porpetina Goldstein wand.png|Porpetina Goldstein's wand File:Queenie Goldstein wand.png|Queenie Goldstein's wand Behind the scenes are shown as extremely long and thin]] *Wands used in the Harry Potter films are shown to have clear handles for wizards to hold onto them such as the bone handle of Voldemort's yew wand. The books however do not describe such handles. In fact all the pictures by Mary GrandPré in the American editions depict all wands as thin rods. However this is only supported by Harry's feeling that his wand is a "strip of wood" compared to a dragon, and Harry's wand being described as pencil like, when he steps on it in Bathilda's house. This is contradicted in the same chapter in Deathly Hallows, during Voldemort's flashback of the night he murdered Lily and James. ..."he fingered the handle of his wand." Thus it could simply be how Harry felt about his wand at the moment, comparing it with a pencil in terms of proportion and efficiency. *Also, in the films, the wands are shown a couple of inches longer than they are shown in the books. The films seem to include more gestures when using a wand, not just waving it and pointing it. The different styles were shown properly in the film version of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. It may be explained that gestures and wand movements translate to incantations, even without words. This may allow one to speak the incantation without having to perform a specific gesture or wand movement. *It is theorised that the wand's length is proportional to the wizard's height: the longer the wand, the taller the wizard, and the shorter the wand, the shorter the wizard. Although this pattern is generally supported (eg, Dolores Umbridge's short wand, Rubeus Hagrid's long wand) this may not always be the case. For example, Draco Malfoy, despite being tall, had a relatively short wand. However, J.K. Rowling stated that wands are generally shorter when witches or wizards are lacking in personality, rather than size. *J. K. Rowling used a Celtic calendar to assign certain types of woods to Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter based on their birthdates.Extra Stuff at *In the first and second films, wands look quite plain. The appearance of wands drastically change in , in which the wands are given distinctive shapes and carvings, reflecting the owner's personality. *Devon Murray, who plays Seamus Finnigan in the Harry Potter films, has the record for breaking the most prop wands. He broke eighty of them.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2:Behind the Magic Dan Radcliffe himself broke and damaged almost as many due to his habit of drumming with them. *J.K. Rowling has said that Muggles cannot use a magic wand, yet residual power stored in a wand may discharge at odd moments, having potentially disastrous effects for a non-wizard. , pg 83 One example of this happening was when, in 1790, Muggle Bartholomew Barebone stole Dorcus Twelvetrees' wand and showed it to many reporters. The wand was said to have "a kick like a mule" when waved. Another example of such behaviour occurred when a muggle by the name of James Stewart attempted to wave a wand, causing it to "rebel" and send him flying into a tree, knocking him out. This result was described as what "invariably happens when a No-Maj waves a wand". *Wands are often buried or burned when the owner dies. , pg 104 *The right to carry a wand at all times was established by the International Confederation of Wizards in 1692, when Muggle persecution was at its height and the wizards were planning their retreat into hiding. , pg 28 *Although Harry's wand is known to be made of holly (an almost white wood), his prop wand is significantly darker, suggesting a different wood. However, other wands appear to be varnished or coloured, so this isn't necessarily a break in continuity. Wood is a matte material so most if not all wands in the movies have some kind of colour treatment. *It is interesting to note that Viktor Krum's wand and Hermione Granger's first wand have the same length and the same core. *In the releases, wands were created using a repurpose of the lightsaber piece used for ''LEGO Star Wars''. The wands are thick, long and almost bigger than a character. *There was at least one known business that specialised in tuning wands to improve their performance. Repair services were also available. *Wands have been used a total of 763 times in the books, according to Pottermore.The Great Wand-o-Graphic from *Wands were invented in Europe, and they are less commonly used in Africa. Students of Uagadou learn to perform many of their spells wandlessly. **Interestingly, wandless magic is considered more difficult and less precise than magic with a wand. Conversely, Transfiguration, which is a prevalent form of magic in African magical communities, requires great precision and is among the most advanced magic. Therefore it is reasonable to conclude that being able to perform Transfiguration wandlessly makes African wizards some of the most skilled in the world. *Wands don't need a handle to be used, as seen when Voldemort took off the wand handle of Lucius Malfoy's wand and used it to try to kill Harry Potter. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references pl:Różdżka de:Zauberstab es:Varita fr:Baguette magique ru:Волшебная палочка fi:Taikasauva it:Bacchetta ja:杖 Category:Magic Wands